


Returning the Favor

by hyacinthofatalis



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Happy White Day, M/M, OrangeBat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 16:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3536981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyacinthofatalis/pseuds/hyacinthofatalis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since Slaine made him some chocolate for Valentine's, Inaho would return the favor on White Day, even if he didn't exactly need to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Returning the Favor

**Author's Note:**

> Somewhat sequel to Making Chocolate, kinda.

A month after Valentine's Day and Inaho wasn't sure if Slaine was still sulking about what happened that day. Sure, Inaho may have wanted his gift earlier but Slaine didn't really protest (if you don't count the times he protested on their way to the dorms). Inaho couldn't really decide; he **could** cook a meal for Slaine and make it into a small dinner date but he didn't feel like that would be special enough. Maybe he'd just gift him another outfit and end up ravishing him again, yeah that sounded like a good plan, ~~enjoyable too~~.

Slaine shuddered as he paused in his search of a present for Inaho. Or rather, for clothes for him to wear that night. The blond could not fathom why on earth, he would willingly wear such outfits but he thought Inaho would enjoy them to regret this decision. Ah, hopefully he wouldn't chicken out at last minute.

* * *

It was evening now and Slaine had become a fidgeting mess. He had avoided Inaho all day and it had been obviously noticed. Several people thought they had a fight which would make sense since they **did** end up fighting quite a bit over little things. However, Slaine had succeeded at making the shorter boy wonder what he was up to. Now, Inaho could probably predict it had to do with today but he hadn't heard anything from the girls so Slaine hadn't mentioned his plans today and he hadn't been able to corner the blond at all today. All the better as it would serve as means for punishment. Not that'd he'd be too rough or poor Slaine would not leave his room for then entire week due to embarrassment. He headed over to their room, carrying a small bag filled with white chocolate and of course, another outfit. He had decided on the clothes earlier but to actually decide on the chocolate was more or less just a "I ate your chocolate before so here, more chocolate in return". It was funny how the world seemed to want to mess up his day.

He kept getting stopped by people on his way back to their dorm; it wasn't too bad at first but he was starting to become annoyed at the sudden attention until he realized perhaps this was some kind of stalling from Slaine to prevent him from reaching his destination so quickly. It was frustrating but he would soon enjoy everything.

Opening the door, it was too dark to see anything, but there was shuffling and movement of some sort. "Slaine?" He called out. His eyes adjusted to the darkness before noticing a subtle light that illuminated a figure near a bed. Upon closer inspection, it was Slaine, who was dressed in a maid outfit. A dark red blush adorned his cheeks, leaving Inaho salivating; his legs were really looking good now. Slaine pulled the hem of the skirt down as if to cover himself before walking over.

Blush still on his cheeks as he wrapped his arms around Inaho's neck. "H-happy White Day... Inaho."He received received a  passionate kiss in turn.

"I'd say the same to you, but I'm afraid my mouth will be **_very_** busy soon."

**Author's Note:**

> Short drabble because its late and well, I'm really drained today.


End file.
